Ty the Tasmainian tiger Vs Sonic the hedgehog
by chloemcg
Summary: When Ty saves Sonic from falling to his death, the two find out that not all is as peaceful as it seems. Boss Cass teams up with Eggman and Sonic and friends must team up with Ty and friend's but each will have to learn new skills to acomplish this and they also must use time travel.
1. How it all began

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this crossover.**_

_**Ty the Tasmanian Tiger vs Sonic the hedgehog **_

It all started in the forests of Australia when a Tiger with a yellow paint stripe on his muzzle ran past. This tiger wore red shorts which were patterned with small Yellow flowers, he wore brown gloves, he had a large muzzle and a large brown nose, he held two Boomerangs, he also had a sharp tooth sticking out of the side of his mouth which was at the left side of his huge muzzle. His name was Ty the Tasmanian tiger.

Ty was just running in the jungle of his home while practicing on using his two Trusty Boomerangs.

He felt like his life was complete. He stopped Boss Cass, He got his very first kiss, he saved his parents, he got his brother back on his side, and he became the hero of his world. His life could only get better from here.

As Ty threw his Boomerang across a tree he smiled but it faded when one of his Boomerangs got stuck in a tree.

When Ty went to retrieve it, he heard a faint sound of screaming.

The Tasmanian Tiger looked up as the screaming got louder and soon he saw a blue hedgehog who was falling from the sky.

Ty was now startled and he threw his two boomerangs in hopes to get the hedgehog to cushion his landing with his belly, but the Boomerangs only turned him on his back and he was now falling very fast.

Ty now had no choice but to save the blue hedgehog himself.

He stood back, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and held it until the time was right.

When Ty knew that he was ready to catch the frantically falling hedgehog, he opened his eyes and jumped from the side of a tree and into the air while catching a now unconscious blue hedgehog.

Ty slipped and sided on a few palm trees on the way down but he landed on his knee and got a good look at the blue hedgehog he had just saved and he settled the hedgehog on the ground.

The hedgehog was blue, his muzzle and arms were peach yellow, he had a bald spot in the middle of his chest, he wore red sneakers with a white stripe in the middle on each, and his eyes were in one.

Ty didn't know what to do, so after a moment of thinking he decided to try waking him up, so he began to poke his ears gently.

Ty called out softly "_Hey, you Okay Mate?"_

The blue hedgehog opened his eyes a little but then he let out a gasp of air before closing them again and slipping unconscious again.

The Tasmanian tiger shook his head before scooping the hedgehog up into his arms and ran as fast as he could towards the base of Bush rescue.

The world felt somewhat cold in the Blue blur's sleep. He imagined himself in a nice warm chair, drinking hot chocolate with his feet in a hot bucket of water and a blanket was wrapped around his shoulder's.

Suddenly the Speedster felt his heart race and after 3 seconds, he found that the room was being filled with an evil laugh.

The Hedgehog shouted "_EGGMAN?"_

He fell back on to a table which pulled the plug of the lamp which caused the room to turn dark and a red pair of eyes appeared at the corner of the room.

The blue hedgehog slowly turned around and gasped when suddenly a ray gun shot a red laser at him and he fell to the ground.

Back in reality, The blue hedgehog was just opening his eyes and he saw a few blurry figure's then a Australian voice exclaimed

"_Look, he's wakin' up!"_

The hedgehog fully opened his eyes and the blurry figure's revealed to be Koala nurses and one of the people standing over him was Ty the Tasmanian tiger.

The hedgehog closed his eyes, groaned and rubbed his head and asked "_Ugh, what happened?"_

Ty said while putting a gloved hand on the hedgehog's bandaged arm "_Ya gave us quite a scare, You alright Mate?"_

The Blue hedgehog looked at Ty and the Tasmanian tiger smiled at him before holding a hand out for him to shake "_I'm Ty the Tasmanian Tiger."_

The Blue hedgehog felt a smile dawn on his muzzle before sitting up from the metal table he was laying and taking his hand and he said while the two were shaking hands "_I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog."_

* * *

_**Nice Introduction isn't it? I thought it would be somewhat funny if Sonic fell from the sky again. **  
_

_**Anyways there will be a plot point soon, maybe in the next chapter, maybe not. **_

_**But I promise you there will be a plot point. I also made this as less rushed as I can, so I hope I haven't rushed it too much.**_

_**Please leave nice reviews.**_


	2. Sly meets Knuckles

Back in the Jungle, a light brown Tiger that looked a lot like Ty but he was wearing a sleeveless vest along with some trousers with a skull symbol on the belt and he wore a sharp tooth neck less around his neck was walking in the Jungles.

His name is Sly.

Sly was looking at some trees but he stopped when his sight spotted a red dog like creature, with dread locks, a pointy muzzle, he had an upside quarter moon mark on his chest, huge hands, and he was wearing shoes with metal bits on the top of them.

Sly sighed. It was just pathetic to see someone like this, even when they were dangling from a tree so Sly brought out his Doomerang, aimed it at the branch that the creature was dangling from and threw it and amazingly it hit the branch and it snapped in two, making the creature fall off and hit his head.

The creature rubbed his head and snapped angrily at Sly "_What did you do that for?"_

Sly answered "_To wake ya up, Mate."_

The creature was so furious that he didn't even notice where he was and he shouted while getting himself in a combat pose "_I am Knuckles the Echidna."_

Sly brought out his two Doomerangs and twirled them in his hands before shouting back "_I am Sly the Tasmainian tiger. If I were you I'd lose the bad temper...Wallaby."_

Knuckles went wide eyed for a split moment before snarling in anger "_You're gonna wish you never called me that!"_

Knuckles ran towards Sly while holding out his fists but Sly just tripped him simply and Knuckles jumped up before trying to punch him but Sly managed to avoid yet again.

Knuckles asked while jumping in zig zags in atempt to get the brown Tasmainian tiger's focus thrown off "_What's wrong Kitty? Don't wanna fight?"_

Sly now had it and shouted while throwing his Doomerangs "_That's it! Someone needs a time out!"_

Knuckles ducked just before they could hit him and he teased "_Heh, you missed me."_

Suddenly after a moment the Doomerang came back and hit Knuckles in the head, causing him to fall forward and fall unconscious.

Sly stood over the sleeping Echidna and shook his head before tying ropes around Knuckles to make sure that when he woke up he didn't have another temper tantrum before putting Knuckles over his shoulder and carrying him.

* * *

back with Sonic and Ty. Sonic asked while he was still laying on the metal table "_Where am I? How did I get here?"_

Ty answered calmly while sitting himself on a chair beside Sonic "_You fell from the sky and Your in Southern rivers Australia."_

Sonic gasped and asked "_Austrailia?"_

Ty nodded and before Sonic could say another word, Sly came in holding an unconscious Knuckles.

Sonic exclaimed while he sat up from his metal table and grabbed his ears "_KNUCKLES!"_


	3. Working together

In the sleep of Knuckles the Echidna, he saw nothing but bright lights and suddenly when he opened his eyes, he still saw bright lights, but he also noticed that he could not move.

Knuckles slowly and weakly looked to his left to see that his arm was tied to the bed and then he looked to his right to see that it was the same on his other arm and when he looked down, he saw that both his legs were tied up also.

Knuckles tried to break free of the metal chains that were keeping him on the bed but suddenly a deep Australian voice said "_I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mate."_

The red Echidna looked up to see that the tiger who knocked him out in the first place was standing over him with a smirk across his long snout.

Knuckle's eyes narrowed angrily and dangerously as he now frantically tried to get free so he could try to beat up this cat then a familiar Voice said "_Calm down, Knucklehead!"_

The Echidna's eyes widened as he looked to the left side of him to find Sonic the hedgehog, laying on a bed also (A/N: They had moved him from the metal table he was laying on while Knuckles was unconscious) and Knuckles exclaimed

"Sonic, your here too!"_  
_

Ty said with a smile "_Nice to see that you're awake, mate!" _

Sly agreed "_Yeah, but let's hope he doesnt try anything stupid."_

Knuckles growled and tried to break free then Ty said calmly while holding his hands out in front of him "_Take it easy and listen to us."_

Knuckles didn't want to so he continued. He just wanted to get home and continue guarding the master emerald, not do anything he didn't want to do.

Sonic whispered into Ty's ear and Ty passed him one of his boomerangs and Sonic threw it at Knuckles who just yelled

"_What the Heck, Did you do that for!"_

Sonic replied, his voice getting slightly angry "_To get you to listen, Knux. Look, We are in a place called Southern rivers which is located in a country on earth called Australia! I don't know how we got here but what I do know is that we need to find a way home."_

Knuckles found himself calming down slightly and he asked "_Fine, but how do we get home?"_

Ty answered "_While you were unconscious, Red. My gal found your foxy tailed friend."_

Suddenly Shazza the Dingo came in while escorting an orange fox with two tails into the room.

Knuckles and Sonic exclaimed together "_TAILS!"_

Tails greeted with a giggle "_Hey, Guys!"_

Tails ran over to Sonic and the blue hedgehog said while giving him a noogie "_Nice to see you, Buddy!"_

Tails laughed and said happily "_You too, Sonic!"_

After a while, Tails announced "_Alright. with Shazza's help, I found out what brought us here."_

Tails and everyone else sat down (except for Sonic and Knuckles, who were still in bed of course) and Tails explained

_"A month ago, it seems that a bit of a sickness from a land known as the "Dreaming" (A/N: **It's the place where Ty's parents were locked up and also in the third game Ty and Shazza spend 3 or 4 months of training in there**) oozed its way into this world and what ever it was, it somehow tapped into my teleportation machine and it teleported all of us here."_

Shazza took over from Tails "_and then over time, the sickness grown a consciousness and began to multiple and turn into shadow beasts."__  
_

Tails nodded and said "_and if we're here, then it's most likely that some of our other friends are here too, and I have a bad feeling that Eggman is also here."_

Ty questioned "_Eggman?"_

Sonic said to Ty with a shrug "_Our enemy."_

Sly said while clenching his fists "A_nd I'll bet that Boss Cass has teamed up with him."_

Sonic looked to Ty and questioned "_Boss Cass?"_

Ty said to Sonic with a shrug "_Our Enemy."_

Shazza said to Sonic and Ty "_Ok, Sonic and Ty. Why don't you both go to town and get as much as information as possible? While Knuckles goes with Sly into the secret base of Boss Cass."_

Knuckles exclaimed "_WHAT!"_

Sly turned to face the red Echidna and he started cutting the chains that were holding him on the bed. "_You heard her."_

Sonic said while giving a thumbs up "_Okay!"__  
_

Ty said with a wink "_Alright, Shazza."_

While Knuckles and Sly said together while giving each other the evil eye "_...Fine..."_

Then (as soon as Knuckles was freed) they all ran in their too groups while Shazza and Tails stayed behind.


	4. Sonic and Ty's findings in the mist

**I thought that it would be fair to warn you that this will be very confusing since in the next chapter it will tell you what happened to Knuckles and Sly while this chapter went on and then the chapter after that will tell you how it went with Tails and Shazza. Get it? Read it and you'll find out.**

* * *

Sonic and Ty were running into the city of Southern rivers but as soon as they reached it they saw nothing but destruction. Ty and Sonic walked into the wrecked city with sad yet shocked expressions.

Sonic said while grabbing Ty's hand "_C'mon Tiger! Let's go!"_

Sonic and Ty rushed deeper into the city and as soon as they saw shadow beasts raise from the ground, Sonic used some homing attacks while Ty threw his boomerangs at them.

Once there was nothing but goop left as the remains for the beasts and Ty asked Sonic "_What...What is it, Bluey?"_

Sonic shrugged and suggested "_Maybe, it'll be a good idea to report to Tails and Shazza?"_

Ty nodded in agreement and he gave Sonic a walkie talkie and Tails said "_Okay guys, apparently all of the shadow beasts have a master and they are under mind control. But we don't know whom is controlling them."_

Sonic said into the Walkie talkie "_Okay Tails, what do we need to do now?" _

Shazza answered for the twin tailed fox boy "_Ya need ya find the Quinkan expert, he apparently knows stuff about this despite his lack of other intelligence lines, he's the toad to locate."_

Ty smiled and said into the Walkie talkie "_Thanks a bunch Shazza and Tails!" _

Shazza said back "_Your welcome Possum, just be careful."_

Ty turned off the walkie talkie and had a love struck look then Sonic said while pulling the orange furred tasmainian tiger towards the direction of the swamps "_C'mon lover boy!" _

Sonic ran while grabbing hold of Ty's brown gloved arm and Ty was blushing all the way since he was just called "Lover boy."

Once they were in the swamps of southern rivers, they saw nothing but a thick fog that had somehow been covering the swamp so the duo couldn't see a single thing.

Sonic asked Ty while walking aimlessly in a random direction "_So what are we gonna do now?"_

Ty didn't reply so Sonic was a little worried.

Sonic repeated "_Ty? You ok?" _

Sonic stopped walking and looked around but to see nothing but mist and Sonic decided to run in super speed to find out where the tasmainian was but after 5 minutes of aimless running, the blue blur found that he was running in circles.

The blue hedgehog sighed and continued walking but suddenly he bumped into something and he started feeling the thing he bumped into but it felt boney and scaley and it felt really hard. It was nuts, nothing could ever have this feeling.

"_Ty, is that you_?" asked Sonic.

There was no answer, so Sonic looked up and saw that what he was stroking was a Shadow beast.

Sonic backed away and the shadow beast growled and chased the blue blur.

With the orange furred tasmainian tiger, he was walking aimlessly in circles so then Ty had a great idea.

Ty threw his thunder range up into the air and it made a flash so parhaps in doing this, Sonic could find him.

After a minute or two, he saw someone coming. It was indeed Sonic, running towards Ty as fast as he could (which was incredibly fast).

Sonic leaped on top of the orange furred tasmainian tiger and Ty's ears twitched back and forth as he heard something coming their way.

Sonic and Ty got into their combat positions and when the coming creature was in their sights (or more like fogged yet blurred sights) they all jumped on the attacker.

Whoever it was, they shouted in a panic while Ty and Sonic were attacking "_Get off of me ya Weevils!" _

Sonic and Ty went wide eyed realizing that this wasn't a shadow beast but they were infact attacking a person.

Sonic and Ty quickly got off and as soon as the frog like creature with a tail stood up, Ty asked "_Gooboo Steve! You're the shadow beast expert?" _

Gooboo Steve nodded stupidly and offered while holding a big blue and quite juicy looking berry in his grubby and grossly mouldy hand "_Wanna Gooboo berry?" _

Sonic quickly took a step back and Ty carefully took it with a fake smile so not to hurt the expert's feelings "_Uhhh, Thanks Steve."_

Sonic felt nauseous so he covered his mouth and his cheeks turned green and he fell backwards and fainted from sickness.

When Sonic woken up, he rubbed his head sorely and Ty said while helping the hedgehog up to his feet and out of the mud he was lying in (the fog had cleared up a lot) "_Glad to see that your awake, Bluey!" _

Suddenly Gooboo Steve said "_Well ya don't seem as tough as that purple cat I saw earlier." __  
_

Sonic felt his heart stop and his eyes froze. Did this mad creature say he saw a purple cat? He must check to see if it is who he think it is to be sure.

Sonic asked "_Purple cat?" _

Ty looked at Sonic and asked "_A friend of yours?"_

Sonic said to Gooboo Steve "_Please describe this cat to me." _

Gooboo Steve nodded and said while scratching his head to remember "_Uh lemme see now...She was pretty...she had a red ruby thingy on her head, She...uh...wore a bath robe too!"_

Sonic asked with a hopeful look "_Did she tell you her name?" _

Gooboo Steve pondered for a minute and said while pointing a finger up into the air "_Ah yeah! Her name was 'Maze!'" _

__Sonic asked with an odd look "_Are you sure her names not Blaze?" _

__Gooboo Steve exclaimed "_Ah yeah! That's it!" _

__Ty smiled with a salute "_Thanks Gooboo Steve!" _

__Sonic smiled and gave him a thumbs up before the two ran off to find Blaze.


	5. Knuckles and Sly's big argument

Knuckles and Sly were now at the entrance of Boss Casse's old base and Sly and Knuckles ran inside and done things their separate ways.

Knuckles beaten all of the guards up and smashed all of the Security cameras so Sly could hack into the files on Boss Casse's super computer.

Knuckles leaned on a wall while he waited for Sly to finish up the research. Oh how he missed his home on Angel island, his volcano, his mushroom garden, especially his master emerald.

Knuckles closed his eyes in sadness as he remembered the village of his home being ruined by the hands of war when he was just a todler and his mother hid him inside a log and abandoned him.

Knuckles felt hot tears run down his eyes as he remembered all the war, all the blood spilt, all the fallen Echidnas and finally all of the buildings destroyed and the only thing that survived all of that was the thing his father before him guarded and protected. The master emerald.

Knuckles felt so angry and he shut his eyes tightly and he lost control of himself and began to punch a lot of things.

Sly saw this and tried to stop the angry Echidna and when Sly finally got a hold of Knuckles, he pinned him down by the arms but once he looked into his purple eyes, he saw nothing but pain and misery.

Sly's face softened as he released the Crying Echidna and Knuckles fell to the ground and sobbed his eyes out.

Sly now felt really sorry for the Red Echidna. He only knew him for 2 hours now but Sly felt a close bond to Knuckles. A best friend bond.

Sly sighed and grabbed Knuckles by the arm before putting it over his own shoulder and collected the disk he needed with all of the info and walked out.

Sly and Knuckles didn't say a word to each other for an hour now. Sly looked at a sad looking Knuckles.

Knuckles now hung his head in sadness and Sly asked what seemed more like a demand "_Wanna talk?" _

__Knuckles didn't reply but he only shook his head. Sly wanted to know what made the Red Echidna break down like that and he was not about to give up that easily "_Why don't ya wanna talk 'bout it?" _

__Knuckles grumbled while continuing to hang his head "_I just d__on't wanna talk about it, Cat!" _

The brown tasmainian tiger was just having enough now and he growled at the Red Echidna and Knuckles rubbed his quater moon mark before growling back at Sly and the two began to fight.

Sly punched Knuckles in the face and yelled "_I just wanna help ya, Knuckles! Why don't cha want me to help?!" _

__Knuckles didn't want to talk about it so instead he hit Sly in the eye and this caused him to fall back into a tree.

Sly's left eye (where Knuckles had just punched him) was feeling a stinging and swelling sensation and Sly growled as he threw his Doomerangs at Knuckles which he had dodged.

Knuckles was getting tired but there was no way on earth that he was going to explain himself to a Tasmainian tiger. Not now, not ever.

Suddenly Knuckles was held back by two familiar arms and he turned to see Tails, flying by his trusty twin tails and he had a angered expression on his muzzle while Shazza held Sly back by the arms to stop them fighting.

Tails demanded while yelling at both Knuckles and Sly "_Why can't you just get along!?" _

__Knuckles tried to break out of Tails grip but surprisingly, Tails had a really strong grip on to Knuckles and both Echidna and Tasmainian tiger growled in rage at each other before they were both escorted back to the Bush rescue base.


	6. The research

Tails and Shazza were in the lab, doing some research on the shadow beasts and Tails said into a green walkie talkie to Sonic while typing up something on a computer

"_Okay guys, apparently all of the shadow beasts have a master and they are under mind control. But we don't know whom is controlling them_."

Tails heard Sonic ask "_Okay Tails, what do we need to do now?"_

Shazza answered while typing up the profile of somebody named: Gooboo Steve

"_Ya need ya find the Quinkan expert, he apparently knows stuff about this despite his lack of other intelligence lines, he's the toad to locate."_

Tails and Shazza heard Ty say to both of them from the walkie talkie "_Thanks a bunch Shazza and Tails!"_

Shazza felt a blush rise on her Dingo cheeks before she said back to her Tasmainian tiger boyfriend with some caution in her voice

_"Your welcome Possum, just be careful."_

Shazza turned off the walkie talkie and both Shazza and Tails continued their research.

2 and a half hours later…

Tails and Shazza had heard nothing from either Ty and Sonic nor Knuckles and Sly, and now they were both getting worried.

Tails suddenly got off of the chair he was sitting on and walked over to the water machine and Tails got two plastic cups and put them underneath the taps and got some water before giving a cup to Shazza.

Shazza looked at the fox boy and he said with a warm and kind smile while offering a cup of water to the female blonde haired Dingo

"_Here. Ya look like you need a drink."_

Shazza took the plastic cup full of water from the twin tailed fox with a smile and began to drink the water she was given.

(**Authors note: There is not, I repeat NOT a couple scene, this is a friendship thing going on)**

Shazza asked Tails with a questioning look "_So, how is an 8 year old such as ya self as smart as you?"_

Tails looked at the blonde haired Dingo and replied with a simple smile "_I used to be in a group called 'The freedom fighters' when I was like 3 or 4 years old. But I had to quit for a while to go to school since fighting is a little un-educational."_

Shazza smiled while facing the twin tailed fox boy "_It must've been hard for ya, mate."_

Tails nodded in agreement and his ears lowered in sadness "_Ever since I lost my parents since I got separated from them during the great war, Sonic one day found me all alone and he took me in and he was like the brother I never had."_

Shazza smiled at Tails and nodded. When she saw Sonic and Tails together, she knew those two had a very unbreakable bond. It was kind of like her relationship with her sister Niaomi.

Tails asked while deciding to change the mood "_So wanna go for a walk?"_

Shazza nodded. She and Tails needed a break from all this work so it was only fair.

Shazza and Tails were walking in the forest when they suddenly heard the sound of fighting and violence.

Both Tails and Shazza rushed to the nearest bushes to find Knuckles and Sly walking along the path of the forest of Southern rivers.

Sly asked Knuckles "_Why don't ya wanna talk 'bout it?"_

Knuckles hung his head in sadness before grumbling "_I just don't wanna talk about it, Cat!"_

Tails's ears perked up in alarm as he knew that Knuckles was most likely about to jump and get angry and Shazza felt the same about Sly.

Suddenly without warning Sly growled at Knuckles and the two began to attack one another.

Tails and Shazza got ready to grab both Echidna and Tasmainian tiger with determined looks on their faces.

Sly punched Knuckles in the face and yelled_ "I just wanna help ya, Knuckles! Why don't cha want me to help?!"_

Knuckles just hit Sly in the eye without warning and he fell back and crashed into a tree.

Sly felt his eye becoming swollen indicating that he's going to get a black eye and Sly was about to attack the red Echidna with dreadlocks and he whipped out both of his Doomeranges and threw both of them at Knuckles which he dodged easily.

Tails and Shazza jumped out of the bush and Tails flew towards Knuckles with his trusty twin tails and grabbed him by the arms with an angered look while Shazza grabbed Sly by the vest to stop him from attacking Knuckles and she also had an angry look.

Tails yelled at both Knuckles and Sly "_Why can't you just get along!?"_

Tails could feel that Knuckles was trying to get out of his grip but he wasn't letting anybody get hurt.

Knuckles and Sly both growled at each other angrily before everyone walked back to Bush rescue base.


	7. Saving Blaze

**Alright, enough of the confusing things. Let's move on to the story shall we? Anyways I need to ask you all a big question. Do you like this story? (if you do please review and say so). Sorry about that. Anyways back to Sonic and Ty. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Both blue hedgehog and orange furred Tasmainian tiger ran to the deepest depths of the swamp but suddenly a huge viney monster popped out of the ground infront of our heroes but one of the vines held a struggling purple (more like lilac) cat who wore a purple cape with white fluffy bits at the sleeves, she wore shoes that looked kind of like Sonic's but instead they were heels, her hair was in bunches with a red hooped hair ring, she had a white muzzle and she had big golden coloured eyes.

Sonic yelled "_Blaze!" _Blaze looked down at the two and she yelled while trying to use her pyrokenitic powers to break free of the monsters grasp

"_Hey there, Sonic! Long time no see!" _

Ty yelled while aiming one of his boomeranges at the vine which was holding onto the purple cat "_Don't cha worry, Blaze! We'll get cha out!" _

Ty threw the boomerange and it hit the vine which was holding onto Blaze and she fell and landed in an acrobatic pose.

Sonic and Ty could only stare in utter amazement with their green eyes wide. This cat was obviously no damsel in distress.

Blaze suddenly clicked her gloved fingers and some fire appeared and she set the whole plant like monster on fire and Blaze said in a finishing voice with a smile and a self impressed look on her face

"_Meow..."_

Blaze walked forwards and the two utterly amazed boys followed her back to Bush rescue.

Back at the base however thing weren't going well. Knuckles sat in a pout on a stool away from Sly who also sat in a huff while Tails and Shazza were getting researchers block (A/N: I know that may not be a real thing but it's kind of like writers block except when your doing research).

Sonic, Ty and Blaze walked into the main room where the others were and Knuckles and Tails exclaimed while running towards her "_BLAZE!" _

Blaze smiled and hugged Tails while Knuckles just gave her a friendly handshake.

Tails asked Blaze "_So how did you get here?"_

__Blaze smiled and explained "_I was actually just going on a romantic date with Silver but suddenly a portal opened up in the sky and we were both sucked in and we got separated." _

Knuckles smiled and nodded. Blaze had been dating Silver the hedgehog for quite some time now so it was only right that they both got hooked up.

Suddenly Maurie (a friend of Ty and a Cockatoo parrot who wore small black glasses and he had a blue shirt) flew in and announced "_G'day all." _

Maurie landed on Knuckle's head which annoyed him "_I heard a rumour that a little girl rabbit with a little blue creature has been captured by a group of frills." _

Sonic exclaimed with a shocked look "_Cream and Cheese?!" _

Maurie asked Sonic while flying on his shoulder "_Friends of you'res?" _

__Sonic nodded and Maurie said "_Alright. Ty and Sonic. You go and save the rabbit who is captured in rainbow cliffs while I help ya out and then Ty take Sonic to Julius. He has something he wants to try out." _

__Both hedgehog and Tasmainian tiger nodded and ran to go and get Cream and Cheese.

* * *

**In case your all wondering "When is their going to be a Boss Cass and Eggman chapter?" It's going to be in the next chapter. Alright? So please be patient. Thank you.**


	8. Alliance of two villains

Meanwhile in a volcano base, Boss Cass (a Carraway bird) was sitting on a black cobra leather chair while Doctor Ivo Robotnik (AKA Dr Eggman) was sitting opposite him and Boss Cass said in anger

"_Well Doctor Eggman, it seems this rodent problem of yours seems very similar to my own feline problem."_

Boss Cass turned on his swirly leather chair to face the large ginger moustashed and really fat human sideways and he asked while facing him with a questioning look

"_Do you wish to exterminate these two meddling rats?" _

Doctor Eggman nodded and said while getting up from his chair "_Of course I do, Boss Cass! That blue hedgehog foils all of my plans! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" _

Eggman began to jump up and down in anger as if he was a five year old and Boss Cass put his wings together evily and proposed "_With your genius mind and mine, we shall destroy our enemies and rule the universe!" _

Eggman smiled "_I like where your heads at, Bird brains! And of course you need MY help since I have an IQ of 300, for goodness sakes!" _

Boss Cass smiled and walked down the glass steps of the room he and Eggman were in and when he was in close range with Doctor Eggman, he extended a wing and he asked with his red eyes glowing with evil "_So...Do we have a deal?" _

Eggman thought it over for a moment. He knew with this bird's help he could rule Möbius and maybe even the world. Doctor Eggman smiled and took the Carraway's wing and said while shaking it "_Deal." _

Both Boss Cass and Eggman laughed evilly throughout the volcano and they began their evil plotting to destroy their enemies.


	9. Saving Cream and Cheese

With Sonic and Ty, they were both running to rainbow cliffs and they both stopped at a waterfall with a rainbow spread across the top. It looked dazzling but now was not the time to sight see, they had someone to save.

Sonic and Ty ran forward and when they reached the cliffs, Sonic was about to run forward but then Ty grabbed on his arm and pulled him back against the wall and then Ty whispered "_This place is crawlin' with Frills, Bluey." _

Sonic peered from the cliffs edge and saw that the orange furred tasmainian tiger was right. Everywhere in sight there was a Frilled lizard either digging with pick axes or drilling for oil.

Suddenly Sonic's ears flew up as he heard a somewhat high pitched little girl voice call out "_Please, _s_omebody help us!" _then it was followed by another voice which was even more high pitched which called out "_Chao! Chao!" _

Sonic noticed that the shouts for help where coming from a whole which was cover with a metal grate and two Frilled lizards were guarding and one of them poked the grate with a stick and shouted "_Zip it, Long ears!" _

Sonic lent back against the wall again and faced Ty and Sonic said to Ty in a low whisper "_Ok, I'll go and distract the lizards while you go and grab Cream and Cheese. Got it?" _

Ty nodded with a determined look and the two put their plan into action.

Sonic used a spin dash followed by loads of homing attacks on the lizards to knock them out while Ty crept forward to the grated whole to see a small 8 year old toffee coloured rabbit who had a white muzzle, she had an orange stripe on her fore head, she had rather large ears, she wore a orange dress with a blue scarf and she had little orange shoes.

While her pet named Cheese was a blue little creature who had a round head with a small point at the top and above it was a floating sphere while some parts of the creature were yellow the rest of him was sky blue, he was tiny pink wings and he had a small red bow tie around his neck.

Ty grabbed the bars of the grate and took it off of the hole and them Cream asked with a fear full look in her tearful honey brown eyes "_A..Are you..Going t..to hurt us?" _Cream hugged her pet closer to her.

Ty shook his head and said with a kind and warm smile "_Nah Lil Buns. Me and Sonic came to rescue ya," _Ty held his brown gloved hand out for Cream to take "_Come with me and Sonic and I'll take ya back ta ya friends. Alright?" _

Cream looked a little scared but she looked into the orange furred tasmainian tiger's kind green eyes and she took Ty's hand and Ty carefully scooped Cream up into a hug while Cream grabbed hold of Cheese and Ty ran with Cream to safety but Sonic already bashed and knocked every Frill in sight and every machine was destroyed.

Ty nodded in amazement to Sonic while Cream was trembling in fear but Ty looked down and hushed her before running a hand gently down her head and soon she fell asleep.

Sonic and Ty walked back to Bush rescue base while Cheese slipped out of Cream's grip and flew behind them.


	10. The sad memories of Knuckles

With everyone else back at Bush Rescue, Knuckles was twisting and turning in his sleep, dreaming about what had happened all of those years ago.

Knuckles was just waking up in his tiny wooden cot with a small blanket which was made fairly well out of the finest sheeps wool and fluff in his stone old fashioned house.

A female Echidna walked into the room and scooped up Knuckles before giving him a hug and Knuckles asked his mother "_Mama?" _

__His mother looked down at him and asked "_What is it Sweetie?" _

__The 2 year old Echidna asked "_Where's Daddy?" _

__The female Echidna explained to her son "_He went to guard the Master Emerald, Sweetheart like he always does. Why do you ask?" _

__Knuckles replied "_I just wanna spend more time with um cause I miss um." _

__The mother Echidna cooed at Knuckles and placed him on her lap and reassured while holding one of his large hands "_I promise you Knuckles, You will see your Daddy a lot more soon. He wants to train you to become the guardian of the master emerald but I don't want my little sugar pie getting hurt." _

__She said as she tickled Knuckles under the arms to make him giggle and he reassured while puffing out his chest and looking at her with a brave smile and standing on top of her lap "_I promise ya, I won't get an owchie. I'll be a brave big boy one day just you wait and see." _

__Knuckles mother chuckled at her son and kissed him on the nose "_I know you will baby, but I don't want you to get hurt so I'll talk to Daddy about it. Alright?" _

Young Knuckles nodded while standing in a normal posture and he laid back in his bed and went back to sleep.

Day turned into night and Knuckles was awoken by a shake coming from under ground.

A panicked 2 year old Echidna looked down at his bed to see what was happening but when another and a lot more powerful shake came on, it made Knuckles fall out of bed.

Knuckles hit his head and cried out and suddenly a male Echidna who Knuckles knew was his father came in and scooped Knuckles up and Knuckles asked him while wiping the tears from his eyes "_Daddy? What's goin on?" _

Knuckles Father ran to Knuckles mother and handed him to her and ordered "_Alright. The monster is coming it's way and you have to get Knuckles and get outta here!" _

Knuckles mother asked while tears were forming in her eyes "_But what about you?" _

Another and a more powerful shake came and Knuckles father yelled "_I'LL BE FINE! GO!" __  
_

__Those were his final words as he ran into battle. Knuckles gave an angered expression and he said "_I'll teach that monster not to pick a fightie with my fam-Mry!" _

__Young Knuckles was just about to run after the monster but Knuckles mother scooped him up and ran into the woods.

Knuckles asked her as she was running "_Mama? What's goin on? Why are we running from the virrage?" _

_(He means to say Village people!) _

Knuckles Mother didn't reply but kept running until she reached a small tree and she put Knuckles inside a hole of the tree and Knuckles asked as his mother tied him by his tail around a heavy stick to make sure he doesnt move "_Mama! What are ya doin? What goin on?" _

__Knuckles Mother just said to him "_Knuckles, you have to be strong. You have to survive and no matter what happens we will always love you." _

__Knuckles was confused. Why was she speaking to him like that? Knuckles eyes began to fill with tears as he asked "_Mama?" _

__Knuckles Mother kissed his tiny black nose for the longest time and ran away from Knuckles, and that was when he got a clear view of the monster. The monster was filled of water and it had huge green eyes and razor sharp teeth. Knuckles Mother ran up to the Monster and got it to follow her but in a matter of moment when the monster was out of Knuckles sight, he heard her scream.

Knuckles tried to break out of the bind his mother had gotten him in and shouted "_MAMA!" _

__As loud as he could and then he stopped dreaming and Sly shook Knuckles awake and shouted "_KNUCKLES!" _

__Knuckles eyes snapped open and he looked at himself. He was soaking with sweat as well as the coach around him and Sly was standing over him and Knuckles asked "_What happened?" _

Sly answered while placing a candle down on the table which was next to the couch and began to feel Knuckles' burning head "_You were takin a nap but suddenly ya started shoutin and screamin in ya sleep. What happened?" _

Knuckles sighed. Sly had watched him all this time so he thought it was only right that he should know and who knows? He may actually feel better so he explained everything which he had just seen in his memory.

Sly nodded now understanding and he said "_Why it appears ya memories are comin back ta haunt ya, Mate." _

__Knuckles suddenly felt weak and he went back to sleep but hopefully he won't wake up like that again.


	11. The SpeedRang

When Ty, Sonic, Cream and Cheese got back to Bush rescue base, both of them were surprised to find that everyone was fast asleep.

Ty shook his head at Shazza while Sonic whispered to the orange furred tiger "_Maybe it'll be a good idea to have a good nights sleep." _

__Ty nodded in agreement and yawned before sleepily walking towards the bed rooms of Bush rescue while Tails, Shazza, Knuckles, Sly, Blaze, Cream and Cheese followed and also went to the bed rooms.

The next morning, everyone was as fresh as a daisy and were eating breakfast which Blaze and Shazza both made together which were pancakes and slices of butter on toast.

Ty and Sonic both sat down and looked at their breakfast. Ty carefully picked up the fork as he had never tried pancakes and stabbed a peice and put it into his mouth but actually, it tasted pretty good. Delicious in fact! Ty then finished the pancakes in a matter of seconds.

Ty licked the remaining peice of pancake from his lips before he and Sonic ran off to do some exploring.

Cream was already picking some flowers outside while humming a sweet little tune.

Ty and Sonic both watched in amazement on how this little rabbit could be so happy at a time like this, Sonic walked over to Cream and he asked her while placing a hand on her shoulder "_Watcha doing, Cream?" _

Cream smiled "_I'm making flower crowns, Mr Sonic!" _She said while holding a bunch of flowers in front of Sonic.

Ty walked next to Sonic and he asked "_Flower Crowns? What are those?" _

Cream explained "_They are a crown made of flowers, Mr Ty! They are like a ring that you wear on your head." _Cheese smiled and hovered around Ty in glee while Cream continued on picking just the right flowers.

Sonic smiled and lead Ty away from Cream since she was busy and they decided to see what Julius was doing in his workshop.

Julius greeted Ty with a smile "_Ah, Ty! Nice to see you in my workshop." _

Julius turned to face Sonic "_Why you must be Sonic. I have heard a great dunkim deal outta you, Mate." _

__Sonic gave a small nod and Julius said while pointing to one of his scientific machines which looked like a small toaster but with a Ariel attachment and a screen on it "_Now, Why I've called ya's both 'ere is because I have got a little gadget I wanna try out on you Sonic." _

__Again Julius turned to face Sonic "_If ya don't mind that is." _

__Sonic smiled and said "_Don't worry." _

__The Koala suddenly turned on his machine and it made noises and rumbles until a boomerang which was blue with a red zig zag at the point of each side popped out of the toaster.

Ty said simply "_Julius, you're machines get crazier and crazier." _

__Julius smiled, taking that as a compliment and handed the Boomerang to Sonic and he said while Sonic stared at it with big Jade irises staring at the fine looking wood "_That is the Speed-rang. It was designed and made for you alone. Take great care of it as it does go as fast as the speed of sound." _

__Sonic looked back at the old Koala and gave a smile along with a slow nod and both Ty and Sonic went into the forest to work on their techniques.


	12. Learning to use a Boomerang

Sonic and Ty were in the forest and Ty said to the blue hedgehog "_Alrighy Bluey. A boomerang may seem like a toy sometimes but it can also be a handy weapon!" _

Sonic tilted his head slightly in confusion and Ty sighed and instructed "_Alright, ta master this ya need a careful aim. Like for a sharks tooth..." _

Ty looked around for an example but he suddenly spotted a tree and he said while pointing to it "_Try aimin for that tree, Bluey! I'll be as easy as scratchin your back on a hot day." _

Sonic nodded and tried to throw it but when he did it took 15 seconds to come back (yes it's that far going) and it came back and knocked Sonic on the head.

"_Owch..." _said Sonic while rubbing his head where the Speed-Rang had just hit him. The orange furred tasmainian tiger shook his head and decided to give him a hand and shown him "_Alright, All ya need ta do is aim, throw and catch. Like this!" _

Ty aimed where he was throwing his Boomerang, threw it and waited for it to come back and when he did and caught it in one hand. The blue hedgehog gave a nod and decided to give it another go.

Sonic carefully aimed the Speed-Rang at the tree that was targeted, swung his arm back and took a deep breath before throwing it and waited for it to come back. When it did, Sonic grabbed it with one hand. Ty was now very impressed.

"_Well done, Bluey! I think ya'd even give me a run for my money!" _Said Ty with a smile.

Sonic suddenly heard the sound of flapping and soon Maurie came and landed on Ty's shoulder and said "_Alright ya two Lil muck abouter's. While I was in the base I have heard word that one of Sonic's friends have been discovered by Ridge." _

Sonic said happily "_Really? Who is it?" _

Maurie scratched under his beak while trying to describe the friend of Sonic's "_Hmmm...All my Lil bird brain can remember is that..."_

The Australian Cockatoo concentrated as he tried to remember and then it hit him like road kill "_Oh yeah! It's a white cat porcupine thing whom goes by the name of Silver." _

__Sonic remembered as Blaze mentioned that she and Silver were on a romantic date until that portal sucked them both in.

Sonic corrected Maurie "_Silver is a Hedgehog. Yeah, the hair peices and quills are a little confusing but still." _

Ty smiled and said "_Well, we bettah get goin!" _Both Tasmainian tiger and blue hedgehog ran towards Dead dingo marsh.


	13. An evil plan

Boss Cass exclaimed to Eggman "_Oh! Our plan is ingenious!" _Eggman explained "_All we need to do is get this world flooding and then it could spread to Möbius and then we'll both be living like kings!" _

__Boss Cass felt a smile dawn on his beak as he thought of Ty and Sonic being hung and their bodies both being plunged by Tomatoes and other vegetables.

Eggman was thinking about all the respect he would get and eating Swiss rolls at home while watching the Television.

Boss Cass said while pulling out a little black box with a big red button on it "_And all we need to do is to press this button and both of our enemies shall be washed away with the currents of evil!" _

__Eggman said "_We just need three days until we can put our master plan into action since then the tigh is gonna be high!"_

Both mad scientist and mad scientist bird laughed evilly_._

* * *

Meanwhile back at Bush rescue base, Shazza was just typing up something on her computer and then the screen flashed green with a message on it and once she read it, she shouted "_Oh no!" _

__This had grabbed everyone's attention and they all ran to the female Dingo and Knuckles asked her "_What's wrong, Shazza?" _

__Shazza instructed in a rather panicked voice "_Guys, take a look at this!" _

__Everyone gathered around the computer and Tails read it "_It says: To Bush rescue and Sonic the hedgehog and friends. We have an unstoppable plan which takes place in three days and then we shall both put an end to you. All of you! From Cass and Eggman." _

__Sly questioned "_Ain't it a little stupid to tell us what they were plannin?" _

__Tails pointed out "_They only told us when it is, not what it is." _

__Sly nodded, the twin tailed fox did have a good point there but it didn't answer any of the very important questions that needed to be answered.

Everyone looked up to the sky and saw a bright light in the corner of the room and a low pitched yet somewhat evil tone of voice yelled as the light was fading "_Chaos Control!" _

__Suddenly a Black hedgehog with red highlights on his quills which were going upwards and he had a peice of white fluff on his chest along with rocket powered shoes, appeared in the corner of the room.

Blaze, Cream, Tails and Knuckles yelled "_SHADOW!?" _

__Shadow smiled at the others and Shadow said while walking towards them "_The one and only." _

__He turned to face Sly and Shazza and everyone else "_Now, I've come to warn you of a Castarophy that's about to spread into you're world!" _

Everyone was now prepeared for what the black hedgehog had to say but little did they know that what he was about to tell them, was going to turn the tables on everything they have ever learned so far in this investigation.


	14. Silver's plan

Meanwhile back with both Sonic and Ty, they were both headed towards New Burramudgee to find, Ridge in his cottage and then a Silver furred hedgehog ran out of the door and ran towards Sonic and Sonic greeted happily "_Hey Silver! Long time no see!" _

Silver and Sonic fist punched and the Ty said while shaking the gloved hand of a black tasmainian tiger with one bad eye named Ridge "_Thanks for lookin after Silver, Ridge." _

Ridge said with a salute "_No problem. He was actually very useful with doin chores for me." _Suddenly Ty, Sonic, Silver and Ridge walked towards Bush rescue. After all, they need all the help they could get, right?

Back in the base however, everyone was in a right state. Tails and Shazza were trying desperately to find out what the plan was, Knuckles and Sly were praying for their lives, Shadow was just bashing his head in a corner, Blaze was doing meditation while panicking in her thoughts and Cream and Cheese were running around and screaming.

When Sonic, Ridge, Ty and Silver walked through the doors the room had looked like a bomb had just gone off. Sonic shouted through all of the yells and shouts "_Hey, Hey, Hey!" _

Nobody heard Sonic until Ridge shouted loud enough for everyone to hear him "_ENOUGH!" _

Everyone froze and looked at the black Tasmainian tiger with wide eyes and Ridge said as he knew he had achieved everyone's attention "_Look, we have been through a lot worse than this. The Quinkin, The destruction of Boss Casse's rain-" _

Tails took over "_The death egg?-" _Silver followed "_Iblis?" _Blaze raised her hand "_Mephiles?" _

Ty nodded "_Yes. All of these fights we have faced, All of those lives lost, All of the work we have put in to get this far? We ain't gonna give up now are we?" _

Sonic took over from Ty and stood in front of him "_No. We will never give in. We will never stop fighting and we will keep fighting even if it takes until the end of time." _

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Silver's head and he said in a whisper "_Time. Time. Time!" _

Silver exclaimed while running towards the computer and jumping on to the seat while both Tails and Shazza staring at him as if he was some sort of mental patient "_TIME! OF COURSE!" _

Silver suddenly punched in a few coordinates and pulled out a yellow, shiny stone. Knuckles, Sonic, Blaze, Shadow and Tails gasped all at the same time "_A time stone..." _

Silver smiled and said while pointing to Ridge "_Ridge, come with me!" _

The black Tasmainian tiger nodded in confusion and walked next to Silver but before Silver could say the magic words, Sonic asked "_What shall we do!?" _

Silver instructed while smiling at everyone "_Evacuate the town!" _

Silver held up the stone and yelled "_Chaos Control!" _

With that in instant bright flash appeared for a mare second before fading again and Sonic said with a salute before running out with the others to where Silver had just disappeared "_Good luck, Silver." __  
_

* * *

_**If you don't know what a Time stone is, look at the Sonic comic Drama called Through the looking glass and you'll find out what it is.**  
_

_**Anyways, the next chapter will have a huge evacuation and maybe...just maybe you'll find out what Silver's idea was...**_

_**STAY TUNED! **_


	15. Evacuation

It was now sun set in Southern rivers and everything was beginning to catch fire and the town was beginning to flood with black oily water.

Shadow, Blaze and Cream set off to save people from the south.

Shazza, Cheese and Tails went to the north.

Knuckles, Sly and Ranger Ken the Tasmainian devil went to the east

and Sonic and Ty went to the West.

Buildings were on fire and yet they were sinking in the black and sticky waters and soon Rex the Platypus was seen just struggling in the murky waters and Ty dived in and tried to save the sinking and struggling Platypus and Ty swam over and carried Rex and his wife Elle to shore.

Rex and Elle coughed as they tried to get all of the slimy and sticky black stuff from their systems while Ty tried to shake his fur to get rid of he gross oil that was on him so now the most of him was black and sticky.

But the silence didnt last very long because Shiela the Koala's home was on fire and all of her children were trapped inside, including a new born baby Koala.

Ty and Sonic broke down the door of the small wooden house and Sonic decided to gather up all of the children while Ty tried to reach the crying child.

Ty used his boomerangs to break down the nursery door and he ran inside to find a very fiery room and there were flames everywhere even a little bit on the crib that the small koala was inside.

Ty first grabbed the blanket that was underneath the crying baby and then picked it up before wrapping it up inside the blanket and Ty ran out of the room, down the stairs and met Sonic with the children before everyone ran out of the burning down house.

Sheila was very happy that her children were safe and Ty gently handed the screaming child to his mother and she tried to calm her newborn son down.

Ty and Sonic were now covered with soot and both coughed but then there was more trouble. Duke the Kiwi broke his ankle while trying to land his plane but now he can't get out of the wreck.

Ty and Sonic knew they couldn't keep this up for much longer but they only cared for the safety of the townsfolk so they both ran towards the crash sight.

Soon they found Duke trapped under some metal and Sonic carefully pulled Duke out of the metal while Ty lifted the metal so Sonic could pull him out.

With Knuckles, Sly and Ranger Ken however. Things weren't going so well. They had already saved Di and Bri (who you should know is Ty, Sly and Bettie's parents), Niaomi (Shazza's sister), and some other townsfolk.

Knuckles suddenly spotted the sorce of the toxic oily waters. There was a huge pipe on a cliff just hanging above Southern rivers and it was pouring out the stuff so it could spill all over the roads and drown everybody inside it.

Knuckles, Sly and Ranger Ken knew that they had to find someway to block the pipe to prevent anymore of the black and sticky water to flood the city.

Sly picked up Knuckles, swung him to the right and threw him at the huge pipe and Knuckles began to try and block the huge pipe by punching it.

Everyone that was standing on a hill, away from their home, were watching at this scene with slight amazement yet slight anger that someone would do this.

Knuckles was punching as hard as his huge hands could hit and soon it broken completely and it was up to Ranger Ken and Sly to close up the hole that was now leaking out sticky black water fast.

Sly threw his Doomerangs that had tape wrapped around them and Ranger Ken got a huge cork and slammed it upon the hole and everyone cheered that the flooding was taken care of.

But now it was the fires that needed to be taken care of.

Shadow, Blaze and Cream were trying to control the fires and when Blaze tried to use her Pyrokinetic powers, it just made it worse since the fires were already wildly spreading across Southern rivers.

Shadow tried to use Chaos control to teleport himself to the fires sorce but for some odd reason, there was a large interference that enabled him to do so.

Shadow groaned in frustration and Cream used her large ears to fly all over the city to see if there was any clean water near by, but her efforts were fruitless and she ended up getting so tired that she fell into the black sticky oil.

Blaze dived in and went to save the sinking rabbit and she grabbed Cream by the waist, held her close and went to higher ground while Shadow was using his rocket soled shoes to hover to higher ground to meet the girls.

Tails and Shazza and Cheese suddenly came to the rescue when they had managed to power the large windmill in the land far from the city by Tails spinning his trusty twin tails as fast as he could to power the windmill so it could put out the fires.

Shazza yelled while swimming towards the safe grounds with everyone else on it and ducking down and bracing for the powerful impact of wind that was about to blow and perhaps be like a gale "_EVERYBODY DUCK!" _

Suddenly a family of Ducks looked at Shazza with cross expressions and she yelled _"I mean duck down!"_

Everyone did as they were told and suddenly a huge wind began to blow very strongly and now it was like a hurricane.

After 4 minutes of clutching to the land for sweet life, The wind died down and everyone colasped on the ground and sighed in relief that it was over. But our heroes knew that it wasn't over yet.

Sonic and Ty were getting exhausted. They really wanted to rest but suddenly, when Sonic and Ty knew that they were about to colaspe from utter exhaustion, Boss Cass and Eggman came in huge robotic suits with a huge army with millions of lizards and Robots.

Sonic and Ty gasped and went wide eyed before they fell to their hands and knees.


End file.
